A Cave Story Sequel 2
by TheChairGamr
Summary: The new funny adventures of Quote, Curly, Balrog and Misery! 1-2 chapters every Sunday. (Once again, only recommended for people who have a sense of humor.)
1. 5 Baby Kittens

CEEEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES C'MON!

Yep that's right I'm back! This is a new fanficion called "A Cave Story Sequel 2"! So, this is now the ORIGINAL, ORIGINAL sequel to "A Cave Story Sequel". (Am I saying sequel to much?) Type your comments down after you're done reading this at the review box below. Hope you enjoy this fanfiction!

* * *

_After a freaking year or so…_

* * *

Quote, Curly, Balrog and Misery were woken up at 6:00 by the screeches of Mr. Caramel's beautiful sound.

Balrog: "OMG WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Balrog fell to the floor.

Balrog noticed Mr. Caramel climing the window.

Balrog: "Whoa that cat has skills."

Quote noticed that the sounds they heard earlier was too high to be Mr. Caramel.

Quote: "We have to see what all the commotion is."

They all went to the front yard to see Mr. Caramel covering 5 kittens.

Curly: "Well at least we know what gender she is."

Balrog: "…" "OK LET'S KILL THIS CAT."

Balrog jumped high and would've hit the cat(s) if Misery didn't use a freeze spell at him.

Quote: "Let's take Caramel to a vet."

_At the freaking vet place…_

Vet: "Yes, after thorough research, we have figured out this is a cat."

Curly face palmed.

Balrog: "We wanted to know how she got kittens." Balrog said this with anger for wasting an hour.

Quote leans over to Misery.

Quote: "I asked for a vet, not an idiot."

Misery: "Relax, they're not all idiots.

_After 2 freaking hours…_

Vet: "After seeing her, this might've been the work of another cat."

Quote: "We'll maybe have to catch this cat then."

They thanked the vet, and went home.

Quote: "Okay, he doesn't come at the day, so we'll set the traps at night."

They put Mrs. Caramel in a cage, and Balrog will protect her for the whole night.

Curly: "Wait, what about the kittens?"

Balrog threw the kittens in the cage.

Balrog: "Problem solved." He says wiping his hands.

Curly: "BALROG!"

Everyone (except Balrog) go to sleep.

After an hour, a black and white cat appeared meowing at Balrog.

Balrog: "FOUND HIM!"

* * *

_After 2 freaking hours…_

* * *

B&amp;W Cat Owner: "Sorry about this. I didn't know what my cat does at night."

Curly: "At least we know that Caramel is safe."

Curly looks at Caramel.

Curly: "At least for now."

So, Quote, Curly, Balrog and Misery have to take care of the kittens as well I guess.

I made this chapter which is based on my cat Caramel (Almost ALL of the events that occurred in this chapter are based on Caramel too.).

So thanks for reading!


	2. Save the Kittens!

Hey everyone! Tell me if this happens when you press shift and press all your numbers!

! _" £_ $ % ^ &amp; * ( )

I am not even joking.

Yeah, I'm using a new laptop. Even though this one is more durable and less slow, it's from U.K. Which means the keyboard is made differently. Speaking of school, (Which I wasn't,) I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL FOR THE NEXT WEEK! I guess you can figure that out since I posted this chapter on Monday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was sitting at Curly's room.

Curly: "So, since Ms. Caramel has kittens, and the vet is going to check them, we all need to take part to take care of them."

Curly points at Quote.

Curly: "Quote, you take care of feeding them."

Curly points at Misery.

Curly: "Misery, you make sure they are all healthy."

Curly points at Balrog.

Curly: "Balrog, you make sure no one steals the kittens," "I'll make sure that the kittens are clean."

Balrog: "I don't understand why we just can't sell the kittens."

Curly furiously bangs at the table and looks at Balrog.

Curly: "If a relative who lives with you has a baby, will YOU sell them!?"

Balrog: "I-I guess not."

Curly: "Good. You all know what to do right?"

Everyone Else: "Yes."

Curly: "Ok, we start by tomorrow."

_The next freaking day._

Curly woke up and stretched.

Curly: "Okay, let's see the kittens."

Curly walked downstairs. She saw the cat, but no kittens.

Curly: "Were are they?"

She then heard high meowing and Balrog shouting.

Balrog: "GET OFF ME!"

Balrog walked downstairs. 3 kittens were scraping Balrog and 2 other kittens were sleeping on Balrog.

Balrog: "Help me."

Curly giggled.

Curly: "Oh, Balrog."

_After 2 freaking hours._

The kittens were cleaner than ever, and they are well-fed, with no scrapes on them. After a few minutes, the vet came.

The vet looked at the kittens and ticked everything on a piece of paper he had.

Vet: "Hmm… Okay, you can keep the kittens, as long as the kittens look like this twice a week."

The vet went in his car and drove away.

Curly: "Alright! We can keep the kittens."

Yes, I know the chapter is crappy. If you want to have a specific chapter in this story, leave a review at the comment below. See you later!


	3. Misery's Dad - Part 1

Well it has been a long time. Hello everybody, my name is TheChairGamr and welcome to chapter 3 of this fanfiction. (Yes I know it's a new sudden introduction but I'm using the same for my youtube channel and I'm too lazy to make another one so yeah let's just roll with it.) Also thanks to phillipPbor for helping me/giving me ideas about this fanfiction. Also this fanfic might be short so yeah, sorry about that.

* * *

Quote, Curly and Balrog were watching the news channel on TV and Misery was on the phone. Misery put the phone down and went to Quote and the others.

Misery: "Guys I have some big news."

Quote and Curly faced Misery. Balrog's eyes were still facing the TV screen.

Balrog: "Yes, we already know that hundreds of people died in that plane crash."

Misery: "Not that news, you moron! My dad is coming from the flying island to here to meet you three."

Quote looked at Misery confused.

Quote: "How come I nor Curly nor Balrog saw your dad?"

Misery: "He lives deep in the island, and never comes out. I haven't seen him ever since-"

Misery stopped what she was saying.

Misery: "But he's coming now and I need you guys to be on your best. Especially you, Balrog!"

Balrog (Thinking): '_What? It's not like you own me or something._'

Quote set the table with plates, cups and utensils. Curly made the food, Balrog cleaned the house and Misery hid the cats.

Curly looks at Misery and walks to her.

Curly: "Why are you hiding the cats?"

Misery: "My dad… he doesn't l-like cats."

Curly gave Misery a nod and went to the house to complete the food. Misery looked at the cats and gave a sigh.

Misery (Thinking) '_I hope my dad doesn't notice these cats._'

Misery went in the house, only to hear a sound and footsteps. Misery opens the door and sees her dad.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

And that's the 3rd chapter! I'm planning to make this a three part type of chapter. Also, I'm trying to make a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction too. I'm really busy with youtube, so if you're mad at me for not make chapters, check my videos. Thanks for reading!


	4. Misery's Dad - Part 2

Hello everybody, my name is TheChairGamr and welcome back to another chapter of A Cave Story Sequel 2! I know it's a long time, but I have A LOT to deal with. For those of you who don't know, my laptop broke. But I got a new computer! The only problem is that I lost my data so any new fanfiction ideas are lost. I can still make chapters though, so without further ado, Chapter 3: Misery's Dad Part 2! NOTE: Misery's dad's name will not be shown and will be hidden until "the end." Also, the only reason this chapter isn't on a Sunday is because people wanted it ALOT. All other chapters will be on Sunday unless there is ALOT of time when I DON'T do a chapter.

* * *

Misery's dad enters the house. Dark blue hair, pale skin, brown jacket, black pants and shoes, dark blue eyes with a hint of red.

Misery's dad: "Hello Misery, I have seen that you have made some new friends."

Curly comes up to Misery's dad and shakes his hand.

Curly: "Why, hello! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Quote walks and greets Misery's dad. Balrog comes from the sky leaving a big hole on the roof. Curly looks up and sees Balrog above her.

Curly: "What the he-"

Balrog crashes on Curly.

Balrog: "Hello, Misery's dad! How are you?"

Curly: "Get… OFF OF ME!"

Misery takes his dad's hand.

Misery: "Let's go and eat dinner!"

* * *

**_A few minutes later…_**

* * *

The group had rice and curry for dinner. Even with that, Balrog managed to ruin everybody's appetite.

Balrog: *MUNCH* *MUNCH* "So, what do" *MUNCH* -you d-" *MUNCH* *MUNCH* "do for a living?" *MUNCH* *MUNCH*

Since no one was eating, they shortly introduced the house to Misery's dad.

Balrog: "And here is the laptop with the BSOD, and the chalked out man, and the-"

Misery's dad sniffed something from outside, and slowly trotted."

Misery's dad: "Excuse me, I need to go. I forgot something outside."

Quote nodded, Curly 'was fine with it' and Balrog shrugged. But Misery was unsure.

She secretly spied on her dad, until she saw him take the kittens and Mrs. Caramel and laid a spell on them.

Misery: "NO!"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

So what happens next? DUN DUN DUNNN! Favorite, follow and/or leave a review if you haven't yet! And stay for more chapters on A Cave Story Sequel 2!


	5. Misery's Dad - Part 3

Hello everybody, my name is TheChairGamr and welcome back to another chapter. Don't really have that much information to say, so here is the chapter!

* * *

Misery's dad stopped the spell and looked at her daughter, standing behind a plant in front of the door.

Misery's dad: "Ah, I did hear something behind me."

Misery: "I knew you've never changed."

Misery went to tell the others, but her dad splashed a liquid and she knocked over to the wall.

Misery: "I can't move!"

Misery's dad chuckled and went back to the cats.

Misery's dad (thinking): 'Now where was I? Oh, yes. I was summoning the spe-"

Curly came out of the room.

Curly: "Hello? Are you back yet?"

Misery's dad unfroze Misery, and teleported from outside to in the house, with door shut.

Misery's dad: "Yes, I've got it!"

Misery's dad looked at Misery.

Misery's dad: "Mutter a word, and I will banish you to the Sacred Grounds of Hell."

Misery's dad went back upstairs.

Misery (thinking): "Ugh! I knew it! I should've trusted myself, that guy is no good!"

Misery teleported upstairs and joined the group. After they were done, they sat down in a room. Quote looked at his watch. 10:30, the hands read.

Quote: "Excuse me, but you shouldn't you be going somewhere?"

Misery went to his dad.

Misery: "I think he's right. It's getting late. You should leave."

Misery took her dad and took him outside. They all waved bye and Misery's dad teleported to the flying island.

Misery (thinking): "God, I hope that wicked soul never comes back."

They all turned and went home. Later that night, Quote and Balrog woke up.

Since it was late, and it was really quiet, they went downstairs quietly to talk about Misery's dad. Quote and Balrog sat down on the sofa.

Quote: "So, on the subject of Misery's dad, didn't he seem a little bit… well… mysterious? I heard Misery shout something downstairs when her dad was 'getting his things' and a big knock."

Balrog: "I'm not sure. When you guys were sleeping, she had a face, and told me to check on the cats now and then. That's why I woke up so early."

Quote: "Yeah. And I saw some red in his ey-"

Quote got interrupted by the screeches of cats, and heard a slop. This woke up everyone in the house.

Since they were closer, Quote and Balrog got startled the most.

Quote: "What happened there!?"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

Hey everybody! So, what happened to the cats? Favorite, follow and/or leave a review if you haven't yet! And stay for more chapters on A Cave Story Sequel 2!


	6. Misery's Dad - Part 4

Hello everybody, my name is TheChairGamr and welcome back to another chapter of A Cave Story Sequel 2! I'm trying to make a new fanfiction outside of Cave Story, so it will be really helpful if I get some ideas. Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

Balrog and Quote rushed to the door.

Balrog: "Wait, what happened to the kittens, and where is Mr. Car- OH DEAR GOD WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

A bloody half-dead black cat appeared, with the shadow of Misery's dad standing next to it.

Misery's dad: "Tick, tock. Tick, tock. You're running out of time."

He made a huge grin and teleported to the Flying Island. Balrog and Quote watched in disgust as Curly and Misery came downstairs.

When they saw, Curly vomited and Misery stared at the cat.

Misery: "He came back."

Quote looked at Misery.

Quote: "Why was your dad here? And what did he mean by that?"

Misery curiously looked at Quote.

Misery: "What do you mean 'by that'?"

Quote: "He just said 'tick tock and teleported somewhere."

Misery was shocked as to what Quote said.

Misery: "This isn't good. Come inside, I need to tell you all something."

They went inside, sitting on a chair in a table.

Misery: "You all may probably not know this, but my dad was friends with Ballos. The day Ballos became crazy, he somehow influenced my dad to become a part of the dark side. He tried to hide it from me, but he has a way of getting away with killing animals and creating other chaos and mayhem. Even if it's expected, you won't even see him coming. And once you do, it's too late. I banished him in a place where no one can go, but he somehow escaped. Someone told me, and I'm not sure why he came here, but my theory is that he plans to seek revenge." Quote: "So, what should we do?"

Misery looked at Quote.

Misery: "There only is one thing to do. Prepare for him when he comes back."

Misery took Quote's bag.

Misery: "Let's see here. Mushroom thing, an iron thing, a rope, a star thing, a medal thing, a booster, a lipstick? And a… eww."

Misery threw Curly's underwear out of the bag. Curly shot Quote a stare.

Misery: "Got 'em!" Misery took out the guns and handed one to each person. Balrog, you take the Missile Launcher. Curly, you take the-"

Curly: "Don't worry. I got my machine gun."

Misery: "Okay. I'll take the fireball and Quote, since you are good with these guns, I leave the rest to you."

Quote took the rest of the guns. The group heard a bunch of meowing kittens and cats.

They went outside to see Mr. Caramel and the kittens with a note next to them. Misery picked it up.

_It read in blood: _

**_"I have infected the kittens with a virus. It is contagious, so one touch can lead to your quick death." _**

Misery looked at the cats, and then Quote, Curly, and Balrog behind them.

Misery (thinking): 'What am I going to tell them?'

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

* * *

And that's the chapter! Sorry if this is too long, I didn't know where to break the story into two. This chapter was influenced by a game called Presentable Liberty and was influenced by another Cave Story fanfiction. Favorite, follow and/or leave a review if you haven't yet!


	7. Misery's Dad - Part 5

Hey everyone! Glad to see some good reviews! Also, thanks to the people who still see my first fanfiction. It was a long and fun journey. Even though this is a bit different, since my first fanfiction had more humor in it, this is still enjoyable. So thank you for all the good reviews, and here is the next chapter.

* * *

After a day or so, Misery became very quiet. She wouldn't talk to anyone.

But she faced the facts and realized that the cats will die anyway, there was no use hiding it.

Misery only told Balrog about the letter and why she was so quiet.

Balrog: "Wait, so the kittens and Mrs. Caramel are gonna die in a short time!?"

Misery: "Shh! Don't be so loud! I don't want to let… well… you know… Curly to know."

Balrog: "Isn't she going to find out anyways? You can probably not tell her, but you can't change the fact that the cats are gonna die sometime later. Curly will become suspicious, and no doubt she already is from you being silent, she's gonna ask you questions."

Misery: "I guess you're right, but she will be oppressed. And friends don't do that to each other."

Balrog: "Hmm… well, you could probably just tell her the next day." They heard a crash coming from upstairs.

Then a bigger one that caused the house to shake coming from outside.

Balrog: "Oh god, not again!"

Balrog went outside. Everything was fine. Quote came rushing downstairs.

Quote: "CURLY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Misery teleported upstairs, and Balrog threw himself on the second floor. They searched for Curly, but it was no use. Misery found another letter.

Misery read it, and passed it to Quote.

Misery: "I think you should read this."

Quote took the letter and read it. It read in blood,

'_I see that you plan to kill me. What a shame… I'll trade Curly in exchange for you not to take revenge._'

Quote crumbled up the letter and threw it on the floor.

Quote: "We need to go there and save Curly."

?: "Not so fast…"

Misery's dad appeared behind Quote.

Misery's dad: "If you do not listen to my deal, I'll spread the cat's virus to all of you!"

Misery's dad left, with Quote mysteriously falling down.

Quote: "Misery, do you know what your dad's taking about?"

Misery: "I… I-I d-d-d"

Misery stopped. She looked at the cats. Mr. Caramel looked at her.

Misery (thinking): "If I don't speak now, we might probably die. They will... too."

Misery sighed and told Quote everything that happened when they were upstairs waiting, and the letter.

Quote: "Hmm…"

Quote looked at the cats.

Quote: "Are you sure he didn't tell you anything about when the cats might-"

Misery: "I'm sure, but it's not best to talk about it now. Okay then, to the flying island we shall go!"

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

Hey everyone! This chapter is a bit different, from funny to action/adventure, so leave a review if you want me to make fanfictions like this. Favorite, follow and/or leave a review if you haven't yet!


End file.
